Future of Kena
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Logan Kratt has some 'Trouble' on his little four-year old hands! Ally Kratt's coming his way, and she's like her tough-mom Sofia!
1. Chapter 1

2 years later Sofia and Kendall a.k.a Kena, had a child. He looked like Sofia and acted like Kendall. Logan was the best thing the married couple could ask for. (age is 20 for them and 4 for Logan)

Sofia was petting a full-grown Harmony. Logan ran up holding Scarlet's collar. Scarlet ran up after him. The four-year old ran to Sofia. "Mommy, look what I got!" Logan said showing the collar to his mom. Sofia looked up from Harmony to her son. "Sweetie, put that back on Scarlet!" Sofia said. Logan nodded and put the collar on the wolf. Kendall came from the doorway. "Logan?" Kendall asked. "DADDY!" Logan shouted running to Kendall. Kendall picked the child up. Logan wore a red hoodie (since they were outside during winter) and jeans. Sofia wore a long-sleeved blue dress. Her hair in a high pony-tail. (no offence Rose, Sweet, Magic, Invent, Night and Racing) She wore cozy shoes like the other boys. Kendall wore the same thing as Logan. "Ally's due in December." Sofia said. Ally was (going to be) Logan's younger sister. She wasn't born yet though.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later.

Logan's POV

My 8th birthday was coming up! "Three more days!" I shout from the kitchen. "For wat?" 3-year-old Ally says crawling towards me. I picked her up to show I was a good big brother. "My birthday Als!" I say. I call Ally Als, deal with it! "Logan?" dad calls. I put Als down and hide. It was time for school. I _hate_ school. "Logan!" mom calls. I automatically run out of my hiding spot. I was petrified of my mom, so was dad. Ally wasn't because Als is **_ALOT_** like mom. I get ready and slip my violet Creature Power Suit in my bag and run for the bus. Mom and dad make me take my Creature Pod but not my CPS. Dad and mom called, technically mom since dad doesn't have a CP. "I saw what you took young man!" mom said. I looked at her in shame then she ended the call. I sighed as my friend Tanner sat next to me. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The both of us wore 'mini tuxes' because today was a spirit rally where we had to square dance. "Logan Kratt?" my teacher Mrs. Bunish said (A/N I love you Mrs. Bunish! She is my 4'th grade teacher in real life and Logan is in 2'd so why not make Susan (Mrs. Bunish) his teacher?) Tanner stared at me. "Here!" I say. "What's wrong Mr. Kratt?" Mrs. Bunish asked me. "Nothing to worry about Mrs. Bunish," I mumble. January 14, is my birthday. I kept saying in my head the WHOLE school day, wondering what'll bring for the class if I bring something.

* * *

**A/N I didn't ** want to put '2 years later' on the first chapter so just ignore it.


	3. Logan's birthday party

Ally's POV

I stared at the calendar, January 14. Logan's 8th birthday! My birthday is Christmas day! I ran to my room to make my brother's present. Humming 'Deck The Halls'. Knock, knock, knock. Logie (Logan) came in as I hid the present under a sleeping Sugar. She stirred as I hid the picture of me in him paying games together with pictures around it and the words 'I love my big brother Logan Kratt! Happy birthday! Love Ally Kratt'. I stopped humming the song. 'Hey Als!" Logie said. I wanted to surprise him so I just waved, I'm bad at surprises. "What's wrong Als?" Logan asked with worry. "Nothing!" I say. Logan nodded. He looked over to my stuffed animal collection. He picked up Yuma, my stuffed pink pig with blue-ish eyes. "Hey Ally, today is Logan's birthday!" he said in a funny voice. I giggled taking Yuma out of his hands. I put her back with her other 'friends' Fox (the 'miniature husky') and Sydney (the German Shepard). Logan stared at me. "You have to wait until 4:00 PM!" I say giggling. He stuck his tounge out. "Look at the clock Logie!" I pointed to the clock. 3:59. "Yay!" he screamed. I looked at the clock. 4:00. I wake Sugar up and get the picture underneath. He gasped when I gave it to him. Logan hugged me. Mom and dad came up to give him presents. I follow him to his room, where he sorts his new toys, comics, etc. on the shelf and my picture right near his bed. "Logan!" dad called. We both ran down to see Tanner, Drake, Blake, Ayden, Josh, Tyler, Peter, Ben, and Oliver were waiting. Logan's the leader of his 'troop'. 10 people. Camille, Stella, Skye, Olivia, Olive, Katie, Mikayla, Blossom, and Taylor stood at the doorway running to hug me. We all throw the best party Logan could ask for! That is until Taylor and Tyler's dog, Dog ruined it. Dog was a bad basset hound that day! Olivia and Olive are so hard to tell apart!


	4. HAPPY REAL B-DAY LOGAN

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN KRATT!


End file.
